lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Francia
En Francia Lost es concocido como Lost, les disparus (Lost, los faltantes) Compañías emisoras *TF1 Doblada al francés. Finalizadas repeticiones de la temporada 1 el 23 de junio de 2006. La temporada 2 es emitida desde el sábado 15 de julio 2006 8:50 PM, con dos episodios por semana. La temporada 3 fue emitida en el verano y el otoño de 2007. La temporada 4 fue emitida desde el sábado 5 de julio 2008 10:15 PM, con dos episodios por semana. Nombres de los episodios en francés Temporada 1 #Le Réveil, Première Partie ("The Wake-up, Part One") – #Le Réveil, Deuxième Partie ("The Wake-up, Part Two") – #Le Nouveau Départ ("The New Start") – #Les Pieds sur terre ("The Feet on The Ground") – #À la recherche du père ("Looking For The Father") – #Regard vers l'ouest ("Look to the West") – #Le Papillon de nuit – #Transfert d'identité ("Identity Transferance") – #Le Choix du soldat ("The Soldier's Choice") – #La Force du Destin ("Destiny's Power") – #Les Démons intérieurs ("Demons Within") – #L'Objet de tous les désirs (sort of "The Thing Everybody Wants") – #Le Cœur a ses raisons ("Heart Gets its Reasons") – #Au nom du fils ("On Behalf of the Son") – #À la dérive ("Adrift") – #Le Prix de la vengeance ("The Price of Revenge") – #Le Mur du silence ("The Wall of Silence") – #La Loi des nombres ("Numbers Law") – #Tombé du ciel ("Fallen From The Sky") – #Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ("In Sickness And In Health") – #Elle ou lui ("Her or Him") – #Éternelle fugitive ("Eternal Runaway") – #L'Exode, Première Partie ("The Exodus, Part One") – #L'Exode, Deuxième Partie ("The Exodus, Part Two") – #L'Exode, Troisième Partie ("The Exodus, Part Three") – Temporada 2 #La Descente ("The Descent") – #Seuls au monde ("Alone in The World") – #108 Minutes ("108 Minutes") – #Le Mal-aimé (sort of "The One Which No One Likes") – #Retrouvés... ("Found Again...") – #Abandonnée – #Les Autres 48 Jours – #La Rencontre ("The Collision") – #Message personnel ("Personal Message") – #Le Psaume 23 – #En Territoire ennemi ("Into Hostile Territory") – #Le Baptême ("The Baptism") – #Conflits ("Conflicts") – #Un des Leurs – #Congés de maternité – #Toute la vérité – #Bloqué ! ("Blocked!") – #Dans son monde ("In His World") – #S.O.S – #Compagnon de déroute ("Ruin Companion") – (juego de palabras con "ruta" carretera y "déroute" ruina) #Interrogations ("Interrogations") – #Ces quatre là ("These Four Ones") – #Vivre ensemble... ("Live Together...") – #... et mourir seul ("... And Die Alone") – Temporada 3 #De l'autre côté ("On The Other Side") – #D'entre les morts ("From The Dead") – #Embuscade ("Ambush") – #Une histoire de cœur ("A love story") – (play on word : "histoire de cœur" means "love story" but "cœur" alone means "heart") #L'Heure du jugement ("The Judgment Hour") – #Coup d'état ("Coup d'etat") – #Loin de chez elle ("Far From Her Home") – #Impression de déjà-vu ("Deja-vu Feeling") – #Étranger parmi eux ("Stranger Among Them") – #Chance et malchance ("Luck and Bad Luck") – #Tapez 77 ("Type 77") – #La Voie des airs ("The Air Track") – #Sans Retour ("Without Return") – #Jusque dans la tombe ("To The Grave") – #Meilleurs Ennemies ("Best Enemies") – #Une des nôtres – #L'Effet papillon ("The Butterfly Effect") – #Histoire de femmes ("Women story") – #Mon père cet escroc ("My Father, This Con Man") – #L'Homme de l'ombre ("The Shadow Man") – #Meilleurs moments ("Best Moments") – #Là où tout commence... ("Where Everything Begins...") – #...et tout finit ("...And Everything Ends") – Temporada 4 #Le début de la fin – #Enfin les secours ? ("Rescue, finally?") – #Liste noire ("Blacklist") – #Mères ennemies ("Enemy mothers") – #Perdu dans le temps ("Lost in time") – #L'autre femme – #Le choix du pardon ("The Choice of Forgiveness") - #Seconde chance ("Second Chance") - #De nouvelles règles ("New Rules") - #Une part de soi ("A Part of Self") - #Le Messager ("The Messenger") - #Ceux qui restent (1/3) ("The Ones that Stay") - #Ceux qui restent (2/3) - #Ceux qui restent (3/3) - Diferencias en el show Algunos pequeños cambios se hicieron en la versión francesa de Lost en relación con la lengua de Danielle Rousseau. En la versión original, la transmisión de radio de los náufragos estaba en francés y no lo podían entender (aparte de Shannon). Esto podría no funcionar en Francia por razones obvias. Por ello la lengua de Rousseau (y la de su tripulación) se cambió por el alemán y Shannon dice que han estado viviendo en Alemania y no en Francia. Enlaces externos *[http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost%2C_les_disparus Artículo sobre Lost en Wikipedia en francés] Categoría:Países de transmisión